Haptic rendering refers to a process in which a user touches, feels and manipulates a virtual or remote object by a haptic rendering device to obtain characteristics of a virtual or remote object and sense information of the virtual or remote object. An operator can interact with a virtual or remote environment in a natural way by the haptic rendering device, thus having an immersion feeling consistent with a real environment, and haptics has a broad application prospect in the fields of virtual reality, teleoperation robot, medical service and the like.
An executing device is an important component of the haptic rendering device and an important link of transmitting a haptic stimulation, and the characteristics of the executing device directly affect the performance of the haptic rendering device and the fidelity and immersion feeling of haptic interaction. At present, the more widely used devices in the haptic rendering device include a direct current motor, a magnetorheological damper, a pneumatic actuator, etc. These executing devices have their own advantages and disadvantages: for example, the direct current motor is simple in control and can be precisely controlled, but a torque/volume ratio is small; and the magnetorheological damper has a high energy density, a small volume and a high force output, but it cannot be precisely controlled.